


Fluffiest dog in the world

by MrsMendes19



Category: Mentalist RPF
Genre: #fluffiestdogintheworld, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Sarah goes to the shopping centre with the children with the intention of buying a pet fish, but ends up buying a dog instead and naming it 'Fish', it's the same thing, right?





	Fluffiest dog in the world

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect to Simon or his lovely family, this is just a cute fic based off a prompt that I saw.
> 
> I have used Simon's children's name in this story because I found them cute.

I say goodbye to my husband, Simon, before I drive to the shopping centre with the children in the backseat, we have talked about getting a pet fish for ages and today was the day where we finally get the pet fish, or so we thought.  
The children and I walk to the pet stop and look around for a while, when Harry runs up to me.  
“Mum, can we get a puppy instead of a dog?”  
“No darling, I don’t think we can look after a dog just yet.  
“But mum, he’s so cute! Come have a look.”  
He grabs my hand and drags me over to where Stella and Claude were. They were looking at a fluffy dog, who was pawing at the glass. I had to admit, he was a very cute dog.  
“Can we get him mum, please?”  
Stella, Claude and Harry look up at me, showing me puppy dog eyes. I looked between the dog and my children before nodding my head.

As we walk through the shopping centre, with the puppy now in my arms, I look at the children. Harry was happily looking at the puppy, with Stella and Claude arguing about what to name the puppy.  
“His name will be Bud”  
“No, his name will be Dexter.”  
I look at the children.  
“Who don’t we name him ‘fish’?”  
Stella, Claude and Harry look at me.  
“Because we were meant to buy a fish, but we ended up buying him instead.”  
The children smile and giggle.  
“Then ‘Fish’ it is!”  
As we walk, I text my husband.  
“Simon, please don’t be mad”  
“What did you do?”  
“So…you know how I was supposed to take Claude, Harry and Stella to get a pet fish?”  
“Yes….I swear to god, if you bring home anything other than an aquatic animal, I’m going to shoot you.”  
I snap a quick photo of the puppy and send it to Simon.  
“We name him fish.”  
“You did not.  
“Simon, he is SO fluffy. They asked and he was so cute I just couldn’t help myself. As I know you do not own a gun, we are going dog shopping and then bringing Fish home.”  
“I cannot believe you let our children name their first dog Fish.”  
“I think it’s cute.”  
“I also cannot believe you bought our children a dog after going to the store with the intent of purchasing one fucking goldfish.”  
I don’t reply, as I have put my phone away. Simon keeps texting me.  
“Wow, now you stop replying. Fine, Fish better be the goddamn fluffiest dog in the world.”

Once the children and I have bought Fish some dog items, we head home. Simon meets us at the door.  
“Where is this dog?”  
I hand him the dog and he is instantly in love.  
“Oh my god Sarah, he is the fluffiest dog, I have ever met!”  
I smile and give him a kiss before all of us head inside. The children play with Fish as Simon and I relax on the couch.

The End.


End file.
